The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assisting the understanding of electro-cardiography and vector-cardiography. A serious problem encountered in medical schools is that of transmitting a clear understanding of logical and deductive electro-cardiography and vector-cardiography. One of the reasons is that the students who usually have little knowledge either of mathematics or of electricity cannot relate electro-cardiograms to the actual state of the patient's heart, nor even to the positioning of the electrodes on the patient's body. Various teaching methods are used, but serious difficulties are encountered due to the fact that the electrical state of the heart considered in electro- and vector-cardiography is represented in two and three different orthogonal planes, respectively, whereas the average teacher finds difficulty in illustrating this on a blackboard, by the projection of slides or the like.
Vector-cardiographic loops are already known to be made of wire so as to assist in visual demonstrations to classes of medical students, but the teaching processes are still found to be slow and generally inadequate. The result is that many specialized competent doctors still have an incomplete understanding of the electro-cardiogram and vector-cardiogram. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple apparatus which will assist the teaching of electro-cardiography and vector-cardiography.